Virility
by TheGoodQueenAlysanne
Summary: Tywin and his beloved Sansa


"Eat now, love."

He said in his usual commanding, militaristic tone of voice. She saw his hands, his lovely hands, place a plate of bread and honeycomb in front of he as she read.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked, not looking up from her book: a supposed journal of Lann the Clever. A questionable piece. Could have been Lann's but he was one of those men whose speaking far outdid his writing skill. It's possible that he got someone to write it for him.

" Eat or you wont be able to read your own name." He commanded. Stubborn thing she was.

" What you've forgotten is that I've lived long without honeycombs. Long winters are a mainstay of the Starks. This heat hasn't softened me."

She said, closing the book and breaking the honeycomb over the bread.

"That's good to know," he said, rummaging through his desk, behind her. "Taken out the fact that you think out have the virility of a God, there's no way you can study affectively on an empty stomach, even with a mortals stamina." He was removing the heavy golden belt from his black tunic now.

" Lord Lannister...my virility has _never_ been in question, wouldn't you agree?" she smiled, turning in her chair to see the back of her husbands tunic. "That sounds like a loaded question," He responded, she giggled. She turned back to her bread, her freshly baked break drizzled with honey and took a bite out of it.

"Mm, have you tried this yet, love?" He looked over his shoulder at her. She held up the bread for him. He walked over, unclasping his tunic. She fed him a bite of the honey soaked piece. After chewing for a bit he looked down at his wife. She was wearing her lavender dress with the grape colored flower pattern on it. Her hair shone like copper with two strands tied to the back of her head, showing off a mischievous yet innocent face. Her baby blues shone against her porcelain skin and pink lips. He placed his hands on the back of her chair and leaned in closer to her.

"It tastes sweet." He purred coming closer to her face. She smiled. "Does it?" She giggled. She sucked a bit of honey off of the tip of her thumb and smiled up at him again. It was his turn to giggle. "Don't tease me girl." He purred. "Come here." He leaned closer until he met her lips. She let him into her mouth. His stubble scratching at her face, but the smoothness of his lips made up for it. She cradled his face while he devoured her mouth. She wanted to feel his hands on her, his calloused, gentle hands. His calloused, gentle, loving hands. The hands that held her close at night. The hands that held the Seven Kingdoms. He ay soft kisses on her nose and forehead before pulling back. She never lost her smile. He took her hand and led her to their bed. To the large red sheets that hugged their naked bodies at night. She finished removing his tunic, clip by clip, until she saw his bare chest. She slid the coal colored tunic down his arms until it hit the floor. It was then, that he took her face in his hands and leaned in for seconds. He moaned into their kiss. She loved the sound of his moaning. She could get high off of the sound of his moaning. She felt so safe and loved in his arms. His arm was around her now. Her lion held her tightly against him, like she would slip away at any moment. He tangled his hands in her auburn hair.

"Sansa," he purred. " My sweet Sansa...oh my sweet Sansa." he moaned. She started grinding into his front. He said her name like a prayer. She was so entranced with his moaning that she didn't notice that he was undoing her dress. He opened it from the front and caressed her body with the hands she loved until he reached her back. He's reaching for her corset. He'd become an expert ant undoing her corsets. He slid the dress down. Now she stood, nude except for her light pink corset. It would join the dress soon. He began rubbing her shoulders, her creamy smooth shoulders. She then felt the tightness of the corset leave her back. It was cold for a second before her back was warmed by his wonderful hands. He buried his face in her neck now.

"Sansa..." he moaned. Her dress was gone and so was her corset a pile on the floor along with his tunic.

"My lion.." she moaned. He lowered himself to her waist, wrapped her arm around her and lifted her. 'He's so strong,' she thought. She kissed his forehead before he lay her on the bed. He saw the look in her eyes that said she didn't want to be on bottom. He grinned and leaned down to kiss his beautiful wife. She'd been tired of submitting. He rolled over and placed her on top of him. She smiled looking down at her husband. She looked like a goddess mounting her lion. She looked into his eyes while she lowered herself onto his cock.

He moaned when he entered her. Her virility was at an all time high this night. She would usually ease her dear husband into it, riding him softly until bucking her hips violently. But, tonight wasn't the usual night. She immediately bucked her hips roughly against her husbands. He there his head back. She didn't stop. She bucked her hips over and over and over again. He moaned loudly. He hadn't expected this from his lady wife.

" Ride your lion." He growled. "Ride your fucking lion Sansa!" she couldn't help herself. She rode him hard and raw. He rose up to meet her eyes, as he lifted his hips to meet hers just as violently as she did his. He gripped her back and shoulders tight, digging into her skin. He moaned so loud.

"Oh my lion...oh," she moaned into his ear. He gripped her like he was holding on for dear life. He let out a guttural moan that almost sounded like he was in pain. She held him close. Close enough that she could smell him. He smelled on sun and old books. He let out moan after moan, until she felt him release his seed into her. "Oh my lion," she whispered. He let out one last moan that was closer to a whimper. She felt his hot breath on her neck, until he fell backwards towards the bed. He was catching his breath now, wiping the sweat off his brow.

This was a moment where she enjoyed watching him. Just the little things he did, she enjoyed watching. Like when he closed his eyes for a bit to compose himself. He finally lifted his head to look up at his goddess. They were both out of breath, staring at each other with glazed eyes and gaped mouths. He lifted his hand to caress her face. She held his hand against her face for a bit. They just looked at each other. Until she took his hand in hers and shook it.

"Good show," she smiled. He laughed. "Get down here," he said pulling her down with him. He wrapped her up in the red silk sheets. She snuggled next to her lion, her lovely lion.

"Do you dare question my virility, Lord Lannister?" she asked. He smiled, pulled the covers over her head and told her to go to sleep.


End file.
